Talk:Asuka Langley Sohryu
Does anyone remember what project they did before Neon Genesis Evangelion, which had a red haired girl with Asuka's personality established? Dream Focus 14:46, 14 November 2008 (UTC) The only example that comes to mind is Jung Freud from Gunbuster.--SEELE 07 02:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) imported newer version from Wikipedia. What's missing/changed? http://evangelion.wikia.com/index.php?title=Asuka_Langley_Soryu&diff=7094&oldid=3762 The newer version is shorter, so I'm thinking the older version is probably the best. Or is it just that one large section missing? I'm just going to restore it to the older version for now, that making more sense. Someone who wants to take the time to read through both versions, or even look for an older larger previous version somewhere, can better make that call. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 02:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Birth Date Is the new date correct? according to Gainax's website she is 14 years old. If the story takes place in 2015, isn't 2001 the right year? ~''The Maverick 013'' 18:25, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Correct Name Shall we change this article's name to "Asuka Langley Soryu"? Me and MTN think that it would be better to make it match her mother's name and Soryu is a very common romanization. Anyone else agrees or disagrees? ~''The Maverick 013'' 01:41, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :I believe that "Sohryu" is the one we go with, seeing that's the TV show name. However, Sadamoto's manga is the lastest and romanizes it as Soryu. Yet, with that mindset, it should be called "Asuka Shikinami Langley" since Rebuild is the most recent continuity. I vote to change Kyoko to Sohryu, not the other way around, since (so far) we cover more anime than manga. This does brings back the issue on how do we cover the different continuities, though, so we would need more input.-- 14:22, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I have heard the talk about her "new" name, Shikinami, and I think it should be "Asuka Langley Shikinami", because the change was from "Asuka Langley Soryu" to "Asuka Langley Shikinami". As you know the Japanese naming begins with the family name then first name, and as I always see the Japanese text "惣流 (式波)・アスカ・ラングレー", because "Langley" is her maiden name not surname.--MTN 1996 19:35, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::MTN is right about the order of the name, as far as i know, for her Rebuild incarnation. Her name's so problematic >_< i'm starting to think that subpages would be a good idea, like the ones in the Resident Evil Wiki ~''The Maverick 013'' 23:43, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Hi there! I got these info from Wikipedia's article about Asuka: Her surname is romanized as Soryu in the English manga and Sohryu in the English version of the TV series, the English version of the movie, and on Gainax's website. :Here is the article's link.--MTN 1996 11:14, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ::So, if Sohryu is used on Gainax's website, i think that's the name we shall use. As DE said above, the name needing a change is Kyoko's. ~''The Maverick 013'' 01:00, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday ! (2012 Version) Well, Mav made me realize this. So, happy birthday, Evangelion own teutonic goddess! Somebody bring her a cake~ Really, someone do before she hits me. Or worse, she hits Shinji. -- 18:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Just an old form of refering to germanic people -- 19:28, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday ! (2013 Version)